bractwo_ciemnocifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Misja na Datomirze
Dzień zapowiadał się normalnie, jednak przybycie żołnierza zrujnowało wszystko. Mroczny Lord Kordis wzywał Furię, Drusillę, Vitusa i Ta’ena do siebie. Studenci ruszyli, by ujrzeć ponownie dobrze znany sobie dywanik. Wszystko odbyło się wedle dobrze znanego schematu: Lord przydzielił nam zadanie, my dopytaliśmy się o szczegóły, po czym wyruszyliśmy jak najszybciej w podróż. Tym razem zostaliśmy wysłani na Datomirę, by wspomóc przebywającego tam Lorda Shudarro. Miał on problem z Jedi oraz zwierzętami. Misja zapowiadała się niezwykle ciekawie – bardzo… jedyne, co wyglądało na interesujące to fakt, że wiedźmy z Datomiry nie rozwiązały tego problemu na własną rękę. Przybyliśmy na miejsce, gdzie szybko usłyszeliśmy statek, jednak nie potrafiliśmy rozpoznać, do kogo on należał. Przedarliśmy się przez las i dotarliśmy do miejsca, które okazało się być siedzibą rzeczonego Lorda. Początkowo studenci podejrzewali pułapkę – baraki wyglądały na zniszczone i pocięte mieczami świetlnymi. Ta’en i Furia podkradli się bliżej wejścia do głównego budynku, skąd Drusilla wyczuwała istoty żywe. Na zewnątrz stało dwóch żołnierzy imperium. Zakamuflowane wejście do skarpy otworzyło się, po czym wynurzył się stamtąd oddział zbrojnych. Nautolanka połączyła się z ich komunikatorami, dowiadując się o współrzędnych ich miejsca docelowego. Mapa wskazywała, że udają się… do drzew. Uznawszy, że baza nie jest opanowana przez siły Republiki, sithowie ujawnili się; po krótkiej wymianie zdań z żołnierzami, drzwi otworzył robot protokolarny, zapraszając studentów do środka. Byli oni przygotowani na widok Lorda – Vitus wcześniej wszystkich uprzedził, że jest on wookiee, który wściekły o śmierć swoich towarzyszy, opuścił rodzimą planetę i stał się sithem. Obecnie prowadził badania w związku wykorzystaniem ciemnej strony na zwierzętach. Szybko wyszło na jaw, że roboty protokolarne nie mają zbyt długiego życia w jego obecności. Gdy robot chciał przetłumaczyć słowa Lorda w łagodniejszy sposób, został zniszczony, a jego miejsce zastąpił kolejny robot – szczęśliwy z faktu, że jego plan zadziałał. Jak się okazuje, mechanizmy również mogą działać wedle ciemnej strony. Lord Shudaroo przydzielił studentom zadanie odnalezienia jego pomocnika, Thomasa. Był on czuły na zwierzęta i potrafił je okiełznać. Jedi, którzy napadli na bazę, wycofali się z niej bez chłopca; prawdopodobnie zdołał on uciec kanałem wentylacyjnym. Studenci otrzymali dokładny opis Thomasa, po czym Drusilla udała się na medytację. Tymczasem Vitus wezwał statek, pozostawiony wcześniej w miejscu lądowania. Jego załogę zastąpiono ścigaczami, natomiast spośród żołnierzy wybrano jedenastu tropicieli. Ta’en i Vitus próbowali potem ustalić, jak daleko mógł przebiec chłopiec, dzięki czemu zawęziliby okręg poszukiwań – nie wzięli pod uwagę faktu, że Thomas miał ze sobą zaprzyjaźnionego tygrysa. Drusilla skończyła medytować. Odkryła ona, że poszukiwany znajduje się w jaskini i jest pod ostrzałem; porównała również te dane z mapą terenu. Czasu było niewiele, więc uczniowie wsiedli na statek i zaczęli skanować teren. Nie odniosło to rezultatu, więc powiększyli oni okrąg poszukiwań. Nagle statkiem zatrzęsło – nie trzeba było olbrzymiego geniuszu, by domyśleć się, że było to sprawką Jedi. Studenci opuścili pokład statku, ruszając w pogoń za przeciwnikiem. Po drodze znaleźli ciała dwóch łowców nagród: jeden był przecięty mieczem, drugi zaś przywalony drzewem. Ta’en z Furią pobiegli przodem, w stronę nieoczekiwanych wybuchów, zaś Vitus zawrócił, uznając to za zwykłą dywersję – wszak chłopiec miał się znajdować w przeciwnym kierunku. Drusilla wpadła w trans, odtwarzając ostatnie chwile z życia zamordowanych mężczyzn. Pochwycili oni chłopca, po czym skontaktowali się ze swoim pracodawcą. Nie nacieszyli się sukcesem długo, ponieważ wkrótce pojawił się Jedi. Wywiązała się walka, w wyniki której łowcy zginęli, chłopak uciekł, a Jedi pozostał z niczym. Nie mając już nic innego do roboty, Drusilla dołączyła do Vitusa. Po przybyciu do punktu, w którym znajdował się chłopak, zastali interesujący widok: polana emanowała ciemną stroną, natomiast dzikie zwierzęta bardzo dobrze radziły sobie z napastnikami próbującymi porwać chłopca. Nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko usiąść i popatrzeć. Furia i Ta’en w tym czasie zaangażowali się w walkę z dwoma Jedi. Szło im względnie dobrze, jednak jeden z przeciwników zapragnął uciec. Ta’en rzucił się za nim w pogoń, zaś Furii zostawił kwestię pokonania statku, który nadleciał na pomoc psom Republiki. Uczniowie poradzili sobie i z tym zadaniem, jednak Furia została poważnie ranna. Z kolei Ta’en cieszył się z nowego trofeum. Gdy dzikie zwierzęta przegoniły intruzów, Vitus zaproponował nawiązanie telepatycznej rozmowy z chłopcem i wysłanie przodem Drusilli, która jako kobieta, powinna szybciej zdobyć zaufanie czternastolatka. Przystała ona na ten plan, ściągnęła maskę i uśmiechnęła się, próbując przyzwyczaić do roli czułej, kochającej kobiety. Vitus dostał porządnego plaskacza za rozmarzony uśmiech, po czym oboje wrócili do wypełniania zadania. Chłopiec wyszedł do nich, jednak przygoda nie miała skończyć się tak szybko. Ledwie Vitus zdołał wezwać statek, który już został naprawiony po awaryjnym lądowaniu, z lasu wyłonił się Jedi. Drusilla, zdobywszy zaufanie chłopca, przycisnęła go do siebie i przyłożyła do szyi miecz, każąc przeciwnikowi stać w miejscu. Ten jednak nie zamierzał posłuchać i szedł do przodu, Vitus jednak stanął między nim, a kobietą i chłopcem. Zaczęli ze sobą walczyć, zaś Drusilla odciągnęła Thomasa jak najdalej. Skontaktowała się z pilotami statku, poganiając ich, następnie zaś umknęła w las. Tymczasem Vitus został pokonany, a Jedi ruszył śladem kobiety. Nie zdążył umknąć daleko, gdy z nieba posypał się ostrzał artyleryjski ze statku. Dzięki temu Vitus, Drusilla i Thomas znaleźli się bezpiecznie na pokładzie przyjacielskiego statku. Zarówno mężczyzna, jak i kobieta utrzymywali, że Jedi był niezrównanym tchórzem, skoro uciekł przed ich potęgą. Drusilla przy okazji porozmawiała z Thomasem, chcąc usłyszeć jego wersję wydarzeń. Chłopak był święcie przekonany, że jego matka – będąca senatorem – o wszystkim wie i zgodziła się na jego przylot na Datomirę. Biedny, naiwny czternastolatek… ojciec sith z pewnością „doskonale” potrafił się porozumieć z jego matką. A łowcy nagród, którzy chcieli go prawdopodobnie porwać dla okupu, to czysty zbieg okoliczności. Nie warto nawet wspominać o Jedi. Ta’en nawiązał z nimi kontakt, więc Vitus kazał pilotom polecieć we wskazane miejsce. W ten sposób przechwycono psa Republiki. Uczniowie po wypełnieniu misji, błyskawicznie udali się do Lorda Shudarro. Jego baza została zaatakowana przez Jedi, jednak studenci zobaczyli jedynie koniec walki, w którym Lord odrywał przeciwnikowi ręce i zrzucał w przepaść. Po zdaniu raportu, zarówno studenci, jak i Lord z Thomasem udali się na Korriban. Podejrzenia Drusilli względem Lorda były bezpodstawne, co poprawiło humor kobiecie. Mężczyzna jednak nie ukrywał chłopca przed resztą sithów, chcąc zatrzymać jego zdolności tylko dla siebie.